New Breed of Riders
by BowlingIsMyLife
Summary: This is somewhat of crossover between KRDK and iCarly. It is the year 2013 and an the iCarly gang is 18. It starts out Carly/OC then Creddie comes later but it will end Sheddie, Carly/OC, Sam/Jonah. Please review if you think I should continue.
1. Prologue

**Prolong**

_Rider's Log 1400 hours_

"The year is 2013, my name is Erik. I am a new breed of Kamen Rider; I have been training with the original Kamen Riders and Master Eubulon for three years now. They taught me in ways no one could. I found a woman that I love on Ventarra but being a Kamen Rider I couldn't be with her."

"I met her while learning from Eubulon. I snuck out of base with Kit to try to find some good food to eat. I'm not saying the food at headquarters isn't great but it isn't like restaurant food on Ventarra. The meals are better than Earth food. How would I know that? I was born and raised on Earth. But know back to what I was saying, we were at a restaurant named Vento's Fav's."

"She was a beautiful waitress named Linda. She came up to our table and offered us free drinks. I was surprised that she gave us free drinks but she might have known that Kit was a Kamen Rider. When she came back I gave her a nice tip and inside the money was my number. She accepted it and walked away, when she returned she took our orders. When she returned with our food she sat down next to me and started talking to me."

"_So I found your number in my tip?"_

"_Ya I thought you might enjoy a taste a hero."_

"_A hero?"_

"_Ya have you ever heard of the Ka….."_

"_Erik "_

"_Kartar Police."_

"_No why?"_

"_I am a general for the force."_

"_That is awesome, well here."_

"She gave me her number. Then she winked at me and walked back to the kitchen. Kit gave me a look of gratitude as we ate our food and walked out of the restaurant."

"**Mirror Alert, All Riders Ready Up!"**

"Well I got to go. To finish my log, I am finally going to return home to Seattle. I can't wait I finally get to see Carly and the gang again. The only difference is I have to train them to be Riders without telling them. They will become a New Breed Rider and hopefully help me defeat the hive."

"**Blink That Means You!"**

I got to go now see ya.

_I picked up the deck from my belt and raised it. Black glasses formed on my face and I placed the deck on my arm. The deck then said "Blink" then I placed my fingers on the side of the glasses. Then I yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark blue armor formed around me._

"Yes, I'm Kamen Rider Blink and I am destined to save two worlds. See ya, Blink Out."

**Log Off **

**What do you guys think, should I keep going with the story? If you have any ideas let me know. I will be adding in some more characters and there will also be some villains. Many of the villains will be characters from both shows. Leave a review if I should continue.**


	2. My Boyfriends Back

**Sorry about the vague Prologue. I just wanted you to get to know a certain character that will be in the story for most of it. The Creddie parts will come later in the story more towards the middle. Freddie and Sam still hate each other but will learn to rely on one another. It will be a very good read if any of you like the superhero kind of books. Now on with the first chapter.**

_**My Boyfriends Back**_

Erik's POV

"Master Eubulon, when do I finally get to go back to Seattle?"

"In time my dear friend."

"They need to be trained soon, the hive have already found 4 of the 8 ability decks. I have the other 3 but I will need help soon to defeat the hive. We are just lucky that the decks haven't chosen riders yet."

"You have all the help you need her in the original your friends."

"I know Master but these decks are stronger than any of our Riders. If the Hive vent any of the Riders we won't be able to bring them back."

"They all understand that and it is their duty to protect under all costs. We can also always find new riders."

"No we can't master, we can risk the lives of my friends. Especially when the ability decks have chosen who should behold them. If I can train them before the Hive finds out that the decks chose them we will be able to win this war."

"I understand that you are worried for the other riders and you can't wait to finally get back home but there is still more that needs to be done here before you can leave."

"Yes Master!"

As I get done with my conversation with Master Eubulon I hear a noise. It was like a constant ringing in my ear. It is a mirror alert, I really hope it isn't the hive.

I picked up the ability deck from my belt and raised it. Black glasses formed on my face and I placed the deck on my left arm. The deck then said "**Blink**". Then I placed my fingers on the side of the glasses. I yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark blue armor with gold trimming on the body plate and shoulders formed around me. It also had black trimming on the leg plates. I was in my Kamen Rider armor.

I pulled out an advent card from the deck. I placed it in the card holder that formed on my waist. The cardholder yelled out "**Blink Port Vent!**" and then I snapped my fingers. I was teleported through a mysterious dimension know as Hive Central. Hive central is where everyone that is vented by the ability decks are sent.

_Master Eubulon created the ability decks to help him in a time a crisis but when everyone thought that he was vented; the Kamen Riders sent the decks to another world hoping that no one would find them. Then a professor for a university in 1943 found the decks. He was trying to figure out how to activate their power when he accidentally reset the venting matrix. The venting matrix is the device that sends the vented riders to the advent void. There Eubulon could resurrect the vented riders. But when the professor reset the matrix he set it to transport the riders to Hive Central. _

_Hive Central is where the hive were created. When the professor tampered with the decks more and more the decks vented him. He was sent to Hive Central for 67 years. As time passed the professor mutated into a hideous creature. Even though he was a male he could reproduce faster than anything. By the time one year passed he had an armory of 3 million. Knowing that he would never be the same he renamed himself Solavar. His children are easy to beat but he is not so easy._

_In 2010 when I found my ability, Solavar was released from the void. That is the reason why I had to leave Seattle in order to train to stop Solavar. It took him 3 years to finally reach Earth after his escape. _

After I was finally teleported out of Hive Central, I was sent in front of the monster. It was one of Solavar's children. This creature had 8 legs and hair all over its body. It had wings the size of me on its back and feelers on top of its head. It also had giant claws for hands.

I saw Kit and Len jump out of the side of a building after going through the mirrors. They were in their rider armor also.

"Hey Kit, Len, I've got this it should be easy. I thought it was going to be one of Solavar's new riders."

"Are you sure?" Len asked.

"Yea it should take me less than a minute."

I drew 3 cards out of my deck. I placed all three in the holder yelling out "Triple Vent". As I placed the cards into the holder and closed it, it yelled out "**Sword Vent, Blink Vent, Attack Vent!**" Then a sword drop out of the sky and into my hand. It was a dark blue katana looking sword with gold trimming.

I started running towards the creature when I started blinking from place to place. The blink vent let me teleport from place to place and attack before the creature could blink I was attacking him from another area. Then the creature fell to the ground.

I looked at him and a giant barracuda appeared. He was dark blue with gold trimming along his body. This was my attack vent, it allowed me to summon my ability beast and use it to attack the creature. I sent my beast flying towards the creature and it attacked him several times before disappearing.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"AHHGRAAATAAIKKA" the beast yelled out as five creatures appeared.

"Okay fine I guess I will have to end this now then."

I pulled out another card from my deck and put it into my holder. The holder then yelled out "**Final Vent**". Then my ability beast appeared again beside me.

"I'm going to send you back to where you belong. Back to the void for you."

I sent my beast at them. It grabbed all six of them in its body strangling them. It was holding them still. "Once I snap my fingers you all will disappear" I said. I snapped my fingers and all of the creatures vanished.

"See I told you it wouldn't take more than a minute."

"Alright then let's get back to base. This time Blink take the mirrors."

"Fine" I released my armor and walked into the reflective surface on the side of the building sending me back to base.

When I got back Master Eubulon came up to me.

"Erik you are right."

"Right about what Master?"

"About it being too dangerous for the Riders."

"Why what happened?"

"Axe was vented by one of Solavar's Riders. It was Kamen Rider Flight."

"Crap the Flight deck has chosen a rider? Do we know about the other three decks? Did they choose a rider yet?"

"No they haven't but we can't risk losing another rider. So I am sending you back to Seattle tomorrow. Make sure that they are ready for the war. I will create a new card that will allow the Riders to fend off the Ability decks while you're away. Also I will try to find a way to enter hive Central to retrieve Axe."

"Right!"

I walked back to my room and decided to document what happened in my Rider's Log also I had to contact Carly. I went to the computer in my room and signed onto my Rider's Log. I turned on the video camera and started filming.

**Log On**

_Rider's Log, Tuesday, 2200 hours _

"_Today was a weird, sad, and acceptable day. Axe was vented today by a new rider known as Kamen Rider Flight. His deck gives him the ability to fly faster than an eagle. He is a rider who is very smart by nature but his abilities are strong then most would think. I will have to watch out for him."_

"_Thankfully today we defeated five more of Solavar's children only 50 million more to go. HAHAHAHA this will be fun. Luckily though I am finally going back home tomorrow. I wonder what it will be like between me and Carly after three years. I haven't seen her since I left for Ventarra after Christmas last year."_

"_Well I got to get off busy day tomorrow. Also because I got to call my girlfriend and let her know I'm coming home. Blink out!"_

**Log Off**

After entering my entry of the day into the database I logged on to . I was surprised that we even got this website on Ventarra. Good thing no one here knows of . I sent the gang a message letting them know about my soon arrival.

Carly's POV

"Hey guys I got a message from Erik." Freddie said with his not so excited tone.

"What does it say, oh never mind move over let me read it." I shoved Freddie on the ground.

"So what does it say Carly?" Sam curiously asked.

I decided to read the letter to them. "Hey Babe, I am doing great so don't worry. I actually have some good news. You want to know what it is? Well I am finally coming home the army doesn't need my dad anymore so I am moving back home. My dad is going to still be staying there but he said I could come home. I will be arriving tomorrow so if you can Carly, just Carly please no one else SAM, meet me at the airport I have a huge surprise for you. I will be home at 11:00am tomorrow morning. Love you Carly, and please bring Bobby."

"Oh I never get to have any fun" Sam started to complain.

"I can't believe he is finally coming home. I mean he hasn't seen our son since he was born. He spent only 2 weeks here when he was born. He came for Christmas last year but I haven't seen him since."

"I still can't believe you had a kid with him at 16. By the way doesn't Spencer hate him?" Freddie said all pissed at Erik's return.

"No Freddie, I know you don't like him but Spencer loves him. It is not Erik's fault that he had to move away with his dad. Spencer understands that and he understands that it was both of our faults that Bobby was conceived not just Erik's. I really do miss him a lot. I wonder what his surprise will be."

"Maybe it will be some ham."

"Sam!"

"I know, ha-ha."

"All right guys show starts in 5-4-3-2" Freddie never says one but always points when he starts to record.

"Hi I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam"

"And this is iCarly not iSparring"

"If you are watching old people fight which I think is pretty cool."

"Sam!"

"Then you are not watching the best show on the internet."

_An hour later_

"Well that is all the time we have."

"Wait Sam."

"What is it?"

"I just want to say something. If all of you can remember my boyfriend Erik."

Freddie turns the camera towards him. "You remember him, he move away to Nevada with his dad and left Carly all alone with their….."

"Freddie!"

"Sorry!" he turned the camera back at us.

"Yes he moved away with his dad, he had to he was fifteen, but now he is eighteen and is finally coming back home tomorrow. I just can't wait."

"Well we got to go now."

"See ya."

"See ya."

"And we're clear." Freddie said to end the show, "Great show guys."

"Freddie why don't you like Erik?"

"I do I just don't think he is right for you when he left here was just something weird about him. So when you see him tomorrow be careful."

"Freddie I'll be fine. You know why cause my boyfriends back."

**So how did you guys like the first chapter. I know what I said before about this being Creddie but as I was writing I thought of I different story line to use. I promise there will be some Creddie but it will end Sheddie, Carly/OC, and Sam/Jonah. Please R&R.**


	3. Arrival Time

**Everyone is complaining saying that I should put this in a different fandom but I put it under this because they are the main characters and there will be some Creddie parts. I just thought that my storyline would be better. Now on with then next chapter.**

_**Arrival Time**_

**Log On**

_Rider's Log, Friday, 900 hours_

_I am supposed to leave Ventarra and finally head home in 2 hours. The plane that I am supposed to be on arrives at 1100 hours. So I better end this log fast because I got to do a lot before I can head home like defeating a monster that arrived on Ventarra. Blink Out!"_

**Log Off**

Erik's POV

"I hate when this happens!"

"When what happens Erik?"

"When a monster has to appear when I finally get a chance to go home."

"We all know how that feels."

"So before I leave, Master Eubulon have you got the cards ready?"

"No I haven't tested the cards yet."

"Lets us test them we are about to head after the Hive now." Kit mentioned.

"Kit if this card doesn't work it could do a lot worse to you then the Hive can."

"I don't care I can take it."

"Okay but I warn you it is still experimental. It is called Meteor Armor. It will allow you to deflect enemy attacks for 30 seconds. It will wear off after that so you must end the battle within that time limit."

"Yes Master."

"Let's go I go to go home soon, let's get this guy." I stated.

I picked up the ability deck from my belt and raised it. Black glasses formed on my face and I placed the deck on my left arm. The deck then said "**Blink**". Then I placed my fingers on the side of the glasses. I yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark blue armor with gold trimming on the body plate and shoulders formed around me. It also had black trimming on the leg plates.

The other raised their decks and placed their decks in their holders on their waist and yelled out Kamen Rider. Kit and Len were the only ones going with me. They transformed into the armor. Kit's was red \with gray and white trimming. Len's was black with blue and gray.

"Let's get this over." I said as we jumped into the mirrors.

We arrived in front of the monsters. They were being controlled by Kamen Rider Flight. There were also 10 hive children behind him.

"Since the new cards haven't been tested yet let me take care of Flight."

"Got it we will take the hive creatures then." Kit acknowledged.

We jumped into the fight simultaneously.

"Let's get this over with Flight."

"My pleasure Blink. I have to say it is a pleasure finally meeting you. Solavar told me a lot about you and how you're the strongest Rider he has seen."

"Wow I am so glad to hear that from a villain like him."

"What are you talking about he is the one that will save this world."

"He plans to destroy it."

"No he told me everything he has a plan for Earth and I am here to stop you from stopping him."

He pulled out a card from his deck and placed it in his holder. His holder yelled out "**Sword Vent!**" When his sword appeared in his hand he charged at me.

I leaped backwards avoiding his strike while pulling two cards from my deck and activating them. I yelled out "Double Vent!" Then when I placed the cards in the holder it yelled out "**Sword Vent, Shield Vent!**"

Flight jumped at me to attack before my shield appeared but as he got into striking distance my shield and sword appeared and I blocked his strike. We fought for what seemed like hours. Each attack he came after me with I defended and struck back but he would then block it and strike again. This would keep going on until I finally got a hit on him when he went to block my sword I hit him my shield.

Because I laid a hit on him he grabbed another card from him and placed it in the holder. The holder yelled out "**Final Vent!**" and his owl beast appeared around him. It turned into an armored beast and connected itself to him. Flight leaped into the air and started to levitate.

"It is over Blink I am the victor of this fight!"

He started flying towards me ready to finish me off with the next strike. I knew that if he got his strike to land on me it was over. So when he was close enough to possibly hit me, I quickly grabbed a card from my deck placed it in the holder. As he was about to land his strike I disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Again I pulled out another card quickly and placed it in the holder. It yelled out "**Final Vent!**" As I was about to shoot my barracuda towards him to finish him off he used a Tele Vent to teleport to a mirror. I turned around and saw him leap into the mirror.

When my battle ended Kit and Len had just finished their fight as well. I released my armor and headed towards them. I looked at my watch and it was 10:45.

"Crap guys we need to get back, I need to leave for home in fifteen."

"Alright head towards the mirror."

We leaped into the mirrors and found ourselves back at base. I ran to my room and grabbed my stuff and headed towards a mirror heading for the Seattle Airport.

"Erik, before you leave I wanted to tell you that I set up a head quarters in your new apartment. All you have to do is knock on your bedroom door 5 times and then turn the knob counterclockwise. It will release the key lock and turn your room into a command center."

"Thanks Master Eubulon."

"No problem now please be careful."

"I will."

With that I leaped into the mirror and arrived at the arrival part of the airport. No one saw me come out of the mirror, now all I had to do is wait for Carly.

Carly's POV

I finally arrived at the airport after an hour's worth of traffic. Thankfully Spencer was out again with Sasha so I was able to use it. He doesn't think I need my own car but I have been saving up.

I parked the car and grabbed Bobby from the car seat. I picked him up and headed to the trunk. I opened the trunk and grabbed the stroller. Bobby really doesn't like the stroller very much but only being a little over two years old I need an easy way to keep track of him. I put him in the stroller with no struggle. He was tired from the long ride up here so he really wasn't awake yet.

We had a long walk from the parking space to the pickup area. It took us 10 minutes to get to the pickup area. Bobby was now starting to move around a lot. He wasn't sitting still anymore. As we arrived at the arrivals board I saw that the plane from Nevada was delayed. I wonder why he didn't call me. Now we got to go home, what a waste of time.

As we turned around to walk back to the parking lot I spotted Erik in the distance. I let Bobby out of the stroller and he ran up to his daddy.

"Oh wow buddy you have gotten so big since Christmas. How's my baby doing?" Erik asked me knowing that I noticed his plane was delayed.

"Oh I'm doing fantastic raising our son alone with no help except on holidays and birthdays for only weeks at a time." I said sarcastically.

"I am so sorry; dad wouldn't let me miss more than 2 weeks of military school at a time. He only let me come back home now is because I am 18 and he doesn't own me anymore."

"Thank God" I said as I leaned in and gave him the biggest kiss ever.

He grabbed his bags off the floor and put Bobby back in the stroller. I had my head rested on his shoulder as we walked out of the building and to the parking lot. We walked for ten more minutes just trying to get to the car. When we finally got there I grabbed Bobby out of the stroller and put him in his car seat. Erik on the other hand put his bags in the trunk and loaded the stroller in there with them. Erik grabbed the car keys from me and went to the driver's seat. The ride home was kind of quiet until I broke the ice.

"So Erik I noticed that the plane from Nevada was delayed; how did you get here on time?"

"Oh well, I took a plane to Chicago and caught another flight to Seattle. I had to leave a little earlier than scheduled to make it but I did."

"I am just so glad that you did make it one time, I got worried."

"I know Carls, I know."

"So what is this surprise you promised me?"

"I am taking you somewhere you will never forget."

"Where?"

"We are almost there you will just have to wait."

**What is the surprise…..What will Carly do when she sees the surprise…Keep reading to find out.**


	4. Earthbound

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been really busy lately with work and stuff and haven't had much time to type. Sorry well I hope you like this chapter.**

_**Earthbound**_

Kit's POV

"This fight is going on forever Len"

"I know but we can't use our cards just yet we have to wait till he is weaker."

"What are you two talking about?" Kamen Rider Flight asked.

"None of your business."

"So where is Kamen Rider Blink?"

"That is none of your concern we can handle you without him."

"I don't believe you can."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you decks are no match for mine."

"I wouldn't say that."

I took out a card from my deck and placed it in the holder. "I'm sorry Len but we need to end this fight now." The holder yelled out "**Armor Vent**".

"Why Kit?"

Meteors started falling from the sky causing smoke to appear in the area of the fight. When the smoke cleared I had glowing red armor on my body. I had a sword and shield in my hands and went into battle.

Flight pulled out every card in his deck to try and stop me but it was no use, he couldn't land a hit on me. Every strike that did land deflected back at him. As time passed by the armor started weakening. The attacks started to hurt but weren't affective.

"You were right you are a lot harder to beat but this won't last much longer will it. You guys are just stalling for time until Blink gets here aren't you?"

"He isn't coming. He isn't even on Ventarra. Oops….."

"Kit why would you say that no one is supposed to know but us."

"It just slipped out."

"So it is true he went back to Earth. Thanks for the information. I guess you get a chance to savor the moment. I go to go I'll finish the fight later but I have to visit someone before I vent you two."

With that said by Flight he leapt into the nearest mirror and was gone.

"Nice job Kit."

"Sorry Len but now that he knows we need to let Eubulon know so he can contact Erik."

"Right"

With that we headed towards the mirrors.

Flight's POV

When I returned to the ship, Solavar was in his chair watching the stars out of the ships windows. I walked up to his seat as he turned to look at me.

"Did you return early because you vented Blink?"

"No he isn't on Ventarra anymore. He went back to Earth to find his 3 riders."

"We can't let that happen, we need find our riders before he can."

"Right Sir. I also have information about that. The Intel deck has chosen a rider but he is on Earth."

"How do you know this?"

"Grudga has been experimenting with a new device that can locate the decks chosen rider."

"Good who is it?"

"It is my friend's counterpart on Earth. His name is Freddie Benson. He is the technical producer for a famous web show."

"Good, Guchinga set a course for Earth."

"Yes Fathhhhherrrr."

"Have we located Blink yet?"

"No Solavar, we do not know his identity so we can't track him."

"Find out who he is. I don't care if you have to attack Earth. Find out who he is."

"Yes sir."

"Flight head to Earth through the mirrors and attack Earth. Take a group of Kylers to assist you."

"Right!"

With that I headed towards Earth. I realized that it will be hard to find him but with his link to the deck it won't be hard to lure him out.

Erik's POV

I was driving Carly to a surprise that she has no clue about. It was a new house I had Master Eubulon create just for this type of situation. It was created so I could come home and live in it if I ever needed to stay on Earth for a long period of time.

"Where are you taking me Erik? I can't wait any longer."

"Just be patient."

"I can't Erik."

"Yes you can…" I felt a large pain in my head.

"Erik are you okay?"

"I'm fine….!" It was the ringing pain I felt when I was on Ventarra. How could this be unless they found out I came to Earth. That must be it.

"Erik you are not fine pull over."

"No I am okay we just have to take a quick detour?"

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it; I just have to take care of something real fast."

Carly's POV

Erik is acting really strange. Why is he taking me places and not telling me where we are going. I just don't understand this.

"Erik please tell me where we are going."

"I actually don't know where we are going I just know it is in this direction."

"Well you're heading towards Freddie school. He is there right now."

After I said that my phone rang. It was Freddie.

_"Freddie what is it?"_

_"Are you still with Erik?"_

_"Yea I'm in the car with him right now. Why?"_

_"Just get away from him as far as you can."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't tell you just please do this for me."_

With that he hung up.

"What did Freddie want?"

"He just wanted to know if I was still with you."

"Oh that is cool. Is he still at school?"

"It sounded like he was."

Why is Erik so worried about him? Whatever is going wrong must be at his school.

Erik's POV

So Solavar is finally to Earth. One of the decks must have chosen a rider. The only decks they have are the Intel, Flight, Quick, Surf. Since the Flight deck pick someone than I might be in for a rude awakening if another deck picked a rider.

"Erik, Bobby is getting restless can we stop for a minute so I can calm him down."

"I'm sorry Carly but we can't I have to get to the university as fast as possible."

"Fine take a right here and you will get there in two minutes."

"Thank you."

I took the right and in less than two minutes we were there. And just as I expected a new rider was chosen. I parked the car and unlocked my door.

"Carly stay inside the car. And keep your eye on Bobby."

"What are those things out there? And where are you going."

"I am going to stop them. These guys are why I left to go to Nevada. Can I tell you later please I need to stop these guys? Just please stay in the car."

"I wouldn't do anything else."

"Good. I'll be back in no time."

I got out of the car and locked the doors. I grabbed the ability deck from my belt and raised it. Black glasses formed on my face and I placed the deck on my left arm. The deck then said "**Blink**". Then I placed my fingers on the side of the glasses. I yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark blue armor with gold trimming on the body plate and shoulders formed around me. It also had black trimming on the leg plates.

"So, the Intel deck finally chose a rider."

"Yep and now it is two against one."

"You still won't vent me. I have more tricks up my sleeve than you could ever imagine."

"What tricks?"

"How about this one?" I drew 3 cards out of my deck. I placed all three in the holder yelling out "Triple Vent". As I placed the cards into the holder and closed it, it yelled out "**Attack Vent, Sword Vent, Shield Vent!**" Then a sword drop out of the sky and into my hand. It was a dark blue katana looking sword with gold trimming.

Carly's POV

What are these people and why is Erik one of them. This must be what his father was working on. They must have known about these guys and chose Erik to fight them.

The fight raged on for several minutes, Erik was fending off every attack from them. One of the armored guys had tan armor whit red trimming and a picture of an owl on his back. The other one had gray armor with black trimming; he had an octopus on his arm as a holder for his cards.

Every move they made towards him Erik ended up blocking it. He was out numbered and it started showing. Erik couldn't fend them off anymore. I had to do something. I just have no clue what to do.

I turned to look at Bobby who was peacefully sleeping through all this noise. He had one of Erik's bags next to him. The bag was glowing a bright green. I turned to the front of the car and saw that Erik was on the ground and the other two riders, that's what Erik called them, pulled out a card and placed it in their holders. I saw the way Erik was reacting, this must be bad.

I reached for the bag and opened it. There were three decks holders like the one Erik and the other guys had in there. Only one of them was glowing. I grabbed the deck and a holder formed on my left arm and green glasses formed on my face. I got out of the car and ran behind it.

I remembered exactly how Erik transformed and I figured since it worked for him, I thought it would work for me. I put the deck in the holder on my arm. The deck then yelled out "**Earthbound**". Then I placed my fingers on the side of the glasses. I yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark green armor with gold trimming formed. It felt like this armor was giving me weird strength that I have never felt before.

I raced out into the fight and pulled out a card from my deck and placed it in the holder on my waist. The deck yelled out "**Barrier Vent!**" Then I stomped my foot on the ground and a huge barrier formed around Erik protecting him from the incoming attacks from the two riders.

"Who is that?" the rider in tan armor asked.

"It's Kamen Rider Earthbound" Erik mentioned.

That is who I am? I guess that is the name of the suit. I pulled out another card from my deck and placed it in my holder. The holder then yelled out, "**Control Vent!**" As the deck said that vines started popping out from the ground and grabbed the rider in gray armor. It grabbed him and gave me control over all his motions. I made him attack the one in tan armor.

He didn't want to attack his buddy rider so he cut the vines lose and they ran towards a building door. As I looked at them they leapt into the door and vanished.

I helped Erik off the ground and he released his armor. He looked at me like he knew exactly who I was.

"Carly I told you to stay in the car. Why didn't you listen?"

I knew he knew it was me I mean the deck was in his bag.

"I couldn't Erik you need the help. Now how do I release the armor?"

"Just relax and release yourself."

I relaxed as much as possible and thought about releasing the armor. Then out of nowhere the armor disappeared.

I opened my eyes and the next thing I knew Erik was giving me a huge kiss. I kissed him back and it felt so good. As I was kissing him I just thought about what would happen if I ever lost him. I would never be the same.

As we broke our kiss I heard Bobby crying in the car. Erik and I walked to the car and got in.

"So what are those things that give us these powers?"

"They are called Advent decks. There are several kinds, ours are called ability decks. Each deck has their own ability. Yours has the ability to control the earth and mine lets me teleport myself place to place while attacking the enemy before they can blink."

"That is why that barrier formed and saved you and why the vines popped out of the ground."

"Yep that is why."

"So who where they?"

"I don't exactly know who they are. One is Kamen Rider Intel and the other is Kamen Rider Flight. I don't know their identity but now they know mine."

"So who is Solavar?"

"He used to be a professor but he found the decks and was teleported to another dimension. There he transformed into a hideous beast and now he is after the Earth. He wants revenge and his revenge is to have his army control the Earth. Once he gets control he will then go after the other worlds that are inside the mirrors. Don't ask about that I don't exactly know how many. I was sent here to train you and the others to help me fight Solavar."

"So that is why you came back?"

"Yes and no, the real reason was to finally be with you and Bobby. Oh and if you look out the window I can show you the surprise."

"It is just a house."

"No it is our house. We get to live here now you don't have to stay with Spencer and Sasha you can live here."

"What are you kidding me?"

"Nope this is ours."

**I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. I know it was a long time since I updated so I hope this makes up for it.**


	5. Brute Picks A Rider

**Please Read and Review I would like some feedback on this.**

**A/N: Anything in bold is what the card holders or decks yell out.**

_**Brute picks a Rider**_

Carly's POV

"You're serious this is our new home; how could you afford this?"

"It's a long story. Inside there is something I want to show you."

I wondered what it was. It was probably another surprise but with what happen today I just can't be too sure. Erik unlocked the door and took Bobby up to the nursery he had. While Erik was gone I took the Earthbound deck out from my purse and looked at it.

I just kept starring at it. All I could think about was how much stronger I felt. The armor made everything in my body feel stronger. It was just an amazing feeling.

Erik finally worked his way back downstairs with a belt in his hands.

"This is for you."

"A belt?"

"Yea, it is a holder so when you need to merge with the deck again you don't have to pull it out of your purse. It holds the deck on your waist. It makes it easier to carry the deck."

"Oh thank you."

"Now please come upstairs with me."

"Okay…."

Erik walked over to the door and grabbed the bag that contained the other 2 decks. Then he walked over to me and gave me a kiss before we walked upstairs. When we reached our new bedroom he knocked on the door 5 times and turned the knob counterclockwise. I just thought that maybe the door was a little messed up but when he opened the door I was really surprised.

The room was way different than I thought it would look like. It had huge T.V screens with computers all over the room. They were all connected to two big screens on the wall. It had eight tubes near the wall with the different armors for each deck.

"What is all this Erik?"

"This is headquarters."

"How did all this get here?"

"Well I never really went to Nevada."

"What…."

"No I found my deck looking near ruble by a demolished building. My deck was glowing so I picked it up. It turned out that the deck chose me to be its rider. Just like yours chose you. Then a guy named Master Eubulon found me while I was in my room one night and told me that I needed to go with him. I followed him and he took me to another world. It is called Ventarra. So basically every time I had to leave you and Bobby it was so I could go train to be a rider with him."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me."

"Yes I would have…."

"No you wouldn't have. I also couldn't tell you because we aren't known in this world and plan to keep it that way."

"Oh…"

"I'm so sorry that you have to learn it this way."

"No it's okay."

Out of nowhere another one of the ability decks started glowing. Once Erik realized that the deck was glowing he turned to his pc and started tracking the signal.

"Why is the deck glowing Erik?"

"The Brute deck chose a rider. I am trying to track the location of the rider. If I'm correct the new rider should be here, in this MMA fighting arena."

"Who is the new rider?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I was sure that this deck would pick Sam but I guess I was wrong."

"It must be one of the fighters."

"It must be, the computer right now is using the link between riders and the decks to identify who it is."

Once Erik mentioned that both of us got a huge jolt of pain and ringing in our heads.

"What is this ringing in my head?"

"Carly, it is the way that the ability deck lets you know that trouble is near."

"Why does it have to hurt so much?"

"It won't after awhile, once you get used to it."

"Well shouldn't we go stop whoever is attacking?"

"We will the computer is locating the area where the disturbance is coming from."

"Well"

"There…..the disturbance is coming from the beach. Let's move…."

With that a huge mirror appeared in the middle of the room.

"What is this for?"

"We can travel through any reflective surface it is an ability all of us riders can use."

"Oh wicked."

Erik's POV

Carly and I grabbed the ability deck from our belts and raised it. Glasses formed on our faces and we placed the decks in the holder that formed on our left arms. The decks then said "**Blink**" "**Earthbound**". Then we placed our fingers on the side of our glasses. We yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark blue armor with gold trimming on the body plate and shoulders formed around me and dark green armor with gold trimming formed around Carly.

I walked into the mirror with ease but Carly was very hesitant to do it but knowing I wouldn't lead her wrong she jumped into the mirror. After we got through the mirrors we were in front of Flight and Intel.

"Why are you two here? I don't think Surf chose a rider yet seeing that no one but us four are here."

"Nope, we were trying to lure you out so we could finally vent you."

"Well like I told you before I am way to strong for you even with your new friend."

"Why is that, Blink?"

"Because you don't out number me anymore."

"**Sword Vent**"

"**Quake Vent**"

The ground started to shake as Carly stomped her foot on the ground. With my sword in hand I leapt into battle. Intel had used a card that let him see where I was going to attack. This made it easy for Flight to use his shield vent to block my sword.

After Carly's quake stopped she pulled out another card and placed it in the holder. "**Attack Vent!**" A giant butterfly appeared out of nowhere. Carly had no clue how to control but it attacked anyways blowing a gust of wind at them sending both Riders flying backwards.

"Triple Vent" I yelled. "**Attack Vent, Blink Vent, Meteor Vent**:"

A giant barracuda appeared next to me. I sent him in to attack Flight. The attack was successful sending Flight down to the ground. With my sword in hand I blinked towards Intel striking him several times before sending him flying into a wall. Then meteors fell from the sky striking both of the rider causing them to weaken.

"I told you flight that you wouldn't be able to vent us."

"I guess this is where I admit defeat…" I could tell Flight was grinning.

I sensed Kylers attacking from behind so I blinked towards Carly taking every blow that was going to strike her.

"Blink what are you doing?"

"Protecting you."

"**Final Vent!**" The giant butterfly appeared again and attached itself to Carly's back. She turned towards the Kylers and sent a giant gust of wind venting every one of them.

"Don't mess with the beauty of Earth."

"Intel let's get out of here we need to search for a Surf's rider anyways and there is no use wasting anymore time on these weaklings."

"That's right run."

"We will return but next time you won't be so lucky. Surf will finally be joining the fight."

With that they vanished.

"Who is Surf?"

"Carly, Surf is an ability deck. It gives the chosen rider the ability to control water like you control earth."

"Awesome!"

"Yea but from what Master Eubulon told me the Surf deck is one of the strongest decks. It is almost as strong as my deck."

"That isn't good."

"You're telling me. Well we better get back to HQ the pc should be done finding the identity of Kamen Rider Brute."

As we got back to the house the computer pinpointed the position and named the rider. I pulled up a screen with the identification number. I could tell that Carly didn't know how to read the number to tell who it is.

"So who is the new rider Erik?"

"The new rider is ID number 533456719"

"Huh, what is the number for?"

"An ID number is given to every person in the entire universe. It lets the government in each world keep control of their population."

"But what is the rider's name Erik?"

"Well her name is Shelby Marx….we have problem."

"Shelby but why her? Wait what problem?"

"Carly I am going to need you to handle the problem."

"What is the problem?"

"Kylers are attacking a nearby beach. I'll need you to take care of them because I am pretty sure that Flight and Intel will not be far behind."

"But why me I'm still new to this?"

"Because I need to explain to Shelby this whole process. With Solavar attacking another beach they might have found a rider for the Surf deck. We will need her to fight Surf."

"Okay but Erik be fast with it because I don't know if I will be able to hold them off."

"I will, I have something that will get me to Shelby faster than any mirror."

Carly and I grabbed the ability deck from our belts and raised it. Glasses formed on our faces and we placed the decks in the holder that formed on our left arms. The decks then said "**Blink**" "**Earthbound**". Then we placed our fingers on the side of our glasses. We yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark blue armor with gold trimming on the body plate and shoulders formed around me and dark green armor with gold trimming formed around Carly.

"**Blink Port Vent!**"

"Be careful Carly!"

"Just make sure you are able to make it back in time."

"Don't worry I will!"

After our goodbyes I disappeared into Hive central. I always hated using this because Hive central always made me nervous but it was the fasted way to get there.

**Did Solavar find a third rider….Will Carly be able to fend off Flight and Intel…Will Shelby join the group…..Keep reading to find out.**


	6. Race Against Time, Part 1

_**Race against Time**_

Carly's POV

After Erik disappeared I jumped into the mirrors heading for the beach. I came out of the mirror by a snack shop.

"Where is everybody? There is absolutely no one here."

I continued to walk around looking for the Kylers. Knowing the last time they appeared I kept an eye out for everywhere possible. I hoped Flight and Intel didn't find Surf's rider yet. If they did I was going to be in a world of pain.

While walking on the beach I noticed Kylers looking in the sand for something. I tried to sneak up on them but when I got close enough Kylers attacked me from behind.

I pulled out one of the cards and placed it in the holder. "**Quake Vent!**" I stomped my foot on the ground and it started to shake causing the Kylers to fall to the ground. After the quaking stopped they got up and came after me.

"So it seems you guys won't go that easily!"

"YATAKAKA"

"**Spear Vent!**" After the deck said that a giant spear appeared standing in the ground. I grabbed it and started striking the Kylers with it. The spear was strong having both ends with a sharp point. I vented about ten Kylers with it before more appeared.

I continued striking the Kylers but as I vented more even more appeared. After venting over 30 of them I got weaker.

"I can't take this much longer."

With that more and more Kylers appeared from the mirrors. They continued to attack me even as I continued to vent them. It was almost impossible for me to continue venting them with just my spear. I was getting weaker and weaker from all the fighting. I had to end it quickly.

"I don't want to do this to you but you leave me with no choice.

I pulled a card out from my deck and placed it in the holder. "**Final Vent!**"

With that my ability beast appeared connecting itself to my back. I lifted myself up in the air and blew a gust of wind towards the Kylers finally venting all of them.

"I have got to keep moving. I need to find Flight and Intel before they find Surf. I hope Erik is having an easier time with Shelby then I am having."

Erik's POV

Everything was in place I was finally out of Hive central and in the MMA arena. I removed my armor and walked up to the fighting mat. Shelby was training in the ring practicing for her next match.

I got up to the ring and jumped in. Shelby turned to look at who jumped in the ring. When she saw that it was me her facial expression changed. She looked like she was happy to see. Shelby dropped her gloves and ran towards me as fast as she could. When she finally reached me she gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Where have you been Erik? Father and I have missed you so much."

"I was training."

"Training?"

"Long story. How about you fight your twin brother?"

"How about we get something to eat?"

"I ate already lets spar I want to see if you can beat me after all this time I've been away."

"Alright but don't get pissed when I wipe the floor with you."

"Don't worry I won't." I looked at my bag on the ground and the Brute deck wasn't lit. 'The deck must only light when she needs strength.'

Shelby's trainer gave me a pair of gloves and a mouth piece. Then he jumped out of the ring and rang the bell. Shelby started coming at me with several punches. I saw all coming thanks to the deck giving me the ability to see things faster. I dodge all punches and knocked her down with a strong spin kick to her legs.

"You haven't changed one bit Erik always able to dodge everything. So what made you come home?"

I threw several punches towards her while she blocked her face and stomach. Then I jumped back to back off so she wouldn't kick me. I always was afraid of her kicks.

"It was time for me to come home. I needed to see my son and be part of his life for once."

While she was jumping around and throwing punches at me, I was blocking and dodging them all.

"That is the right decision brother. So how is Bobby and Carly doing?"

"They are doing great. Bobby is doing great he is at home right now with the Nanny."

"How can you afford a Nanny?"

"Again a long story." I said as I hit her across the face sending her walking back. She then rushed towards me with a look of great fury.

I could sense that her strength was growing. After dodging more and more punches trying not to get hit, I looked at my bag and saw one of the decks was glowing. I was right she pulls her strength from the Brute deck.

I dodged the last punch and drop kicked her to the ground. She got up quickly and with one punch knocked me into the cage wall.

"Had enough yet brother?"

"Not even close sis!"

"That's good but I'll end this now I really don't feel like letting you win today."

"Letting me w…in" I said dodging her blow.

"Wow you got faster sis"

"Yes I did bro and stronger."

"I can tell." With that she came flying toward me and leaped into the air and got me to the ground with one kick to the chest.

"I give sis that really hurt."

"You little wimp."

"I am not no wimp."

"Whateve, so why did you come here? I know it wasn't to spar me."

"You're right as always sis. Come with me I need to talk to you in private"

"Alright!"

I opened the cage door and walked over to my bag and grabbed it. Shelby was following close by. I took her into the hallway where no one was around and pulled out the Brute deck.

"Shelby, this is yours."

"No, Erik I have never seen this in my life."

"Your right you haven't."

"Then how is it mine?"

"Because! It is called an ability deck. The person who wields this deck gains great strength from it."

"Again why is this mine?"

"It is yours because the deck chooses the person who wields it and it chose you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you!"

I grabbed the ability deck from my belt and raised it. Glasses formed on my face and I placed the deck in the holder that formed on my left arm. The decks then said "**Blink**". Then I placed my fingers on the side of my glasses. I yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark blue armor with gold trimming on the body plate and shoulders formed around me.

"This is what I am talking about. This is the reason why I left. I left to join a group of people known as Kamen Riders to help defend the multiple universes that hide in the mirrors."

"And this thing you call a deck will make me one of you?"

"Yes Shelby. You are my sister and the deck chose you to help us fight the current threat to the Earth. His name is Solavar. And right now Carly is fighting two of his riders now and if they found a third she is in deep trouble."

"Carly too?"

"Yes, do you accept the role and take responsibility of two worlds? Will you help protect everyone who lives on these worlds?"

"I…."

Carly's POV

I continued walking around looking for Flight and Intel when I spotted Freddie talking to a surfer dude. I released my armor and walked over to him. I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to look at me.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Freddie what was so urgent that you told me to get away from Erik and then not tell me why."

"Please excuse me for a moment Jonah."

"No prob dude." Jonah said acting really weird.

"What up with him?"

"Oh nothing."

"So why is Erik so bad Freddie?"

"He just is. He isn't who he says he is. He never went to Nevada."

"I know, I know a lot about him."

"Did you know that he isn't even from here?"

"Yeah, I know where he is from."

"Did you know that he is an alien from another planet here to destroy the Earth?"

"Are you crazy, of course he isn't an alien?"

"I got sources saying he is, my sources tell me he is from another dimension known as Hive Central."

"How do you know about Hive Central?"

"Uh…"

"No Freddie don't tell me you are working for Solavar."

"That is my new job I got. I am security for Solavar they tell me take care of someone I do. They told me to get rid of Erik and his new friend."

"No…Freddie don't believe anything they tell you. Solavar isn't a company; he is a mutant that wants revenge on this world."

"Who told you that?"

"Erik...So you are Intel aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Freddie please tell me you don't hold the Intel deck."

"How do you know about that? Wait let me guess you are Earthbound."

Freddie and I grabbed the ability deck from our belts and raised it. Glasses formed on our faces and we placed the decks in the holder that formed on our left arms. The decks then said "**Intel**" "**Earthbound**". Then we placed our fingers on the side of our glasses. We yelled out "Kamen Rider" and dark green armor with gold trimming formed around me while gray armor with black trimming formed around Freddie.

"So you are helping Erik then?"

"Yes to help destroy Solavar and save the Earth. So is Jonah Flight then?"

"No he isn't flight but he is Surf."

"What?"

Out of nowhere a foot came flying towards me and hit me across the face. I went flying towards the water. I looked over at Freddie and I saw Flight and a new Rider laughing at me. I got up and the new rider grabbed a card from his deck and the water started to pull me out towards the middle of the lake. "**Current Vent**" his holder yelled out as the water kept pulling me farther from them.

"**Attack Vent**" my holder yelled out after I grabbed a card from my deck and placed it in the holder.

My ability beast appeared and I sent her flying towards the three of them and as she got closer she flapped her wings and sent all three flying. It distracted the new rider which I know now is Surf. It allowed me to use another card "**Earthbound Vent**". After that I went completely underground moving around undetected.

**Will Erik and Shelby make it back in time…..Will Carly convince Freddie to join them in the fight against Solavar…..Will Carly be vented…..Keep reading to find out.**


	7. Race Against Time, Part 2

**Sorry about not posting a new chapter for a while. I had school and work. Also I was pretty much dealing with writers block for a while but I'm back for now and hopefully I can add more chapters before another writers block hits me.**

_**Race Against Time, Part 2**_

Carly's POV

'Where are Erik and Shelby they should be here by now?' I thought to myself while hiding underground waiting for the right time to strike.

"Where did she go Jonah?"

"I don't know her attack made me lose control over the current."

"Freddie find her. We need to vent her now before Erik arrives."

"I don't know if I can do it Jake."

"We have to if we wanna get paid. Also, if she is helping Erik then she is a threat not just to your world but my world too. We already had to face a villain on Ventarra named Xaviax but if Erik gets there it could be the end of everything."

This was my chance to strike. I pulled out another card from my deck placed it in my holder. "**Crater Vent**"

The ground created a huge crater which consumed Freddie and Jonah. It swallowed them into the ground bringing them into my hideout.

"What the…..where are we?"

"You are inside my crater. Everything in here is under my control no one can help you now not even your water Jonah."

"I wouldn't think so…..show yourself so I can prove it to you Carly."

"**Control Vent**" I started to control the ground making random spikes come out chasing them all throughout the crater. I then pulled out another and placed it in my holder.

"**Future Vent**" Freddie used his best card in the deck. He was now able to see were all the spikes were going to come out at.

"Really Freddie had to use your future vent, can't block my attacks without it."

"No, but I thought it would be easier to find you when I don't have to worry about getting hit." "**Attack Vent**"

A giant octopus appeared and came flying towards my location. It was striking everywhere I went.

"It is useless to dodge my octopus he will get you, he can see you."

"How can he see me?"

"Octopi have a certain quality that lets them see in the darkest of places. And with my Future Vent activated it is easier for it to find you."

With every strike the octopus came at me with I was able to dodge. The attacks kept getting closer and closer to hitting me. After dodging every attack possible the octopus caught me.

"Shit…I can't break free."

"The octopus isn't good at letting go."

"Please you can't vent me Freddie."

"Why not, you will try and vent me soon enough. To make it worse you won't believe that Erik is lying to you. All you do is believe him I was your friend first."

"Freddie I am sorry but Erik is telling the truth."

"No he is not and now you have to pay for his crimes."

"Freddie you can't what about my son?"

"Well he has a father right? Erik can take care of him and then Spencer can once he is vented."

"Freddie, if you do this Erik will never be able to forgive you."

"I don't want his forgiveness. You deserve what you get for siding with him."

Erik's POV

"I…don't know."

"How can't you know Shelby?"

"I just don't understand why you need me."

"Let me show you."

I opened a visible portal to the beach where Carly was fighting. Carly was being held down by a huge octopus. It looked like she couldn't break free from the grasp of it.

"Carly is the one being held by the octopus."

"What happens when she is defeated?"

"When a rider is vented they are frozen in time and sent to a dimension known as Hive Central. This is a dimension where this monster came from who are threatening the Earth. If he gets control he will start a war against Ventarra and the other worlds hidden in the mirrors. We can't let them happen."

"I still don't understand how I can help Freddie!"

"The deck will give you incredible power be on all belief. It will give you enough strength to fight off about 20 bulls at a time. It has amazing power."

"But what if I mess up and how will I know how to use the deck?"

"I know you Shelby you're my sister you don't make mistakes and if you do I'll be there to back you up. The deck will come easier to you when you morph into a Kamen Rider you will have all the intelligence you need to work the deck."

"I….."

Carly's POV

"Freddie you can't vent me, I know you and Erik used to be the best of friends, why won't you believe me and him?"

"**Final** **Vent**!" Jonah's deck said summoning his shark ability beast.

"I'm sorry Carly but you ruined everything with me and Sam. I liked her a lot and the pay for this job is too much to turn down. It over a quarter of a million bucks." Jonah said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Jonah please don't, if you do there will be no stopping Erik from venting you."

"We know and understand that but we will be ready to face him with one less Kamen Rider."

"Freddie please don't let him do this!"

"I need to it my job." Freddie said knowing that he would never see her again if she is vented.

"**Attack Vent**!" a deck yelled out as a giant wolf attacked Jonah and Freddie.

"Who are you?" Freddie screamed as he tried to get up off the ground.

"The name is Shadow, Kamen Rider Shadow. Fight someone with the same skill level as yourself." The mysterious rider said.

"How about you stay out of this?"

"I don't think picking on a girl is right, Freddie. You should know this of all people."

"How do you know me?"

"That is of no importance, leave or be vented."

"I don't think so" Flight said as he entered the crater.

"Carly are you okay, can you help me take care of these guys?"

"No problem I will be fine."

"**Control Vent**!" my deck yelled out as I placed a card into the holder.

"**Dash Vent!**" Shadow's holder yelled out.

Vines started storming out of the ground and grappling the riders together. Then Shadow's card gave him super speed and attacked all three of the multiple times in seconds. As Freddie and the others got up they all pulled out cards and placed them in their holders but before they could a bull came charging at them sending them flying.

I looked up to see Erik and another rider jumping into the crater. Their decks yelled out "**Sword Vent!**" as swords dropped out of the sky into their hands. Freddie and the other riders knew they were over matched.

"I guess this will end as it is you won't be lucky next time." Flight said as they leap out of the crater and into the mirrors to retreat.

"Thank you for the help man." Erik said to Shadow.

"No problem, I was helping out a friend."

"Do you know him Carly?"

"No…."

"Who are you?"

"The name you can call me is Shadow and that is all I can tell you for now."

"Thank you again" I said turning around to look at Shadow but he was gone.

As I turned back to Erik I noticed the Kamen Rider with red armor and black trimming. I realized that it was Shelby because that was what Erik was trying to do. He was trying to get her to join in the fight. We all headed back to hq through the mirrors once we got there we released our armor.

"So bro who where those other riders?" Shelby said.

"They work for Solavar. They are his Kamen Riders."

"Wait Erik did she call you bro?"

"Yes Carly that is the reason why I had to go and convince her. She is my sister. My dad and her travel the country training and fighting ."

"Why am I just learning about his now?"

"I just never got a chance to tell you."

"So that means your dad isn't in the army then."

"Nope he never was."

As I was about to yell at him more we got a call from Master Eubulon.

Erik's POV

"Master Eubulon, nice to see you what is up?"

"The riders noticed the distress call and we wanted to make sure everything went okay."

"Yes everything went okay, Brute finally picked a rider. Master Eubulon I want you to meet my sister Shelby, Kamen Rider Brute."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"The feeling is likewise."

"Mater Eubulon before you go I want to ask you something."

"What is it Carly?"

"First how do you know my name?"

"Erik told me about you and your son while he was here training."

"Okay, next who is Kamen Rider Shadow?"

"You said Shadow."

"Yes master he said my life."

"The shadow deck one of the first original Kamen Rider decks. They have more power than anything I have ever seen and they also have the ability to move anywhere they want even Hive Central. The shadow deck is legend to have vanished over 3 millennia after its counterpart the light deck was destroyed. If you met Shadow then that means the deck has chosen a new rider. Find out who he is and get him to join the team he will be a great asset to the team."

"Yes master right away."

**Who is Kamen Rider Shadow…..How did he know Carly and Freddie's name …..Keep reading to find out.**


End file.
